Shades of Moonlight
by Isidra
Summary: Das ist eine kleine Abwandlung des vierten Bandes. Diesmal kommt Chiaki nicht rechtzeitig, um Maron aus Noins Fängen zu retten. Wer noch nicht bis zum vierten Band gelesen hat, sei hier vor Spoilern gewarnt!


Shades of Moonlight  
  
So, das ist meine erste Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Fiction. Bitte seid lieb zu mir! Über Kritik und Reviews jeglicher Art würde ich mich sehr freuen!!  
  
  
  
Schon wieder sitze ich hier am Fenster und beobachte die Sonne, wie ich es an jedem Abend tue, wenn mich Trauer und Einsamkeit wieder zu übermannen drohen. Ich sehe, wie die Sonne am staubigen Horizont der Stadt immer tiefer ihrer Nachtruhe entgegenwandert und langsam hinter den Hochhäusern verschwindet. Wieder tauchen diese Bilder vor mir auf, die mich seit über vierzehn Jahren jeden Abend einholen und mich in der Nacht quälen.  
  
Ich sehe IHN. Er, der mir das Liebste für immer genommen hat.  
  
„Guten Morgen!"  
  
Wie jeden Morgen stand ich zusammen mit Miyako vor Marons Tür und wie jeden Morgen wirkte sie noch ziemlich zerknautscht und grummelte ein leises „Morgen" zur Begrüßung. Da wir, wie auch fast jeden Morgen, etwas spät dran waren, schleifte Miyako die murrende Maron hinter sich her, während ich mich bemühte, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten.  
  
Dennoch hielt ich mich etwas weiter hinten, denn Maron war immer noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg gekommen, dass ich Sindbad, ihr Rivale war, und deshalb, vor allem am Morgen ziemlich schlecht auf mich zu sprechen.  
  
Außerdem war dieser Shikaidou, ein neuer Geschichtslehrer, aufgetaucht und hatte seitdem nur Schwierigkeiten gemacht... Ich erinnerte mich noch gut daran, wie ich Maron das erste Mal mit ihm zusammen sah. Ich hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde mit einer spitzen Nadel immer und immer wieder in mein Herz bohren, als ich die beiden so vertraut miteinander umgehen sah. Man hätte meinen können, sie kannten sich schon seit Ewigkeiten.  
  
Es machte mich einfach rasend, sie mit einem anderen zu sehen! Auch als Yamato, von einem Dämon besessen, sich an sie rangemacht hatte, brannte bei mir die Sicherung durch und ich wäre beinahe auf ihn losgegangen...  
  
Während wir nun zur Schule liefen, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von Maron wenden. Alles an ihr zog mich magisch an. Ihre Augen, die immer so traurig auf ihren Briefkasten sahen, wenn sie ihn öffnete und mich dann aber anstrahlten, wenn sie glücklich war. Ihr Lächeln, das mich an die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erinnerte, raubte mir den Atem. Ihr Körper, der sich mit einer Anmut bewegte, die nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien, war einfach perfekt. Ich liebte sie vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich sie das erste Mal sah.  
  
Sie schien meine Blicke zu bemerken, denn ich sah, wie sie ihren Kopf leicht in meine Richtung drehte, um sich aber dann wieder mit Miyako zu unterhalten.  
  
In der Schule lief alles wie gewohnt: Yamato versuchte wieder, eine seiner wichtigen Mitteilungen loszuwerden, aber niemand hörte ihm zu; Pakkyamlamao – sensei schwang ihre Flöte durch die Gegend und der Unterricht begann.  
  
Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber meine Gedanken schweiften andauernd ab.  
  
Um drei Uhr nachmittags wurden wir endlich erlöst. Maron wollte schnell verschwinden, aber ich erwischte sie am Schultor.  
  
„Wollen wir nicht zusammen nach Hause gehen?" fragte ich sie in dem Versuch, ihr wieder etwas näher zu kommen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und sah mich dabei so lieb an, dass mein Herz kurz aussetzte. „Ich habe heute schon etwas vor."  
  
Damit verschwand sie um den Block. Kaum war sie weg, packte mich wieder die Eifersucht. Sollte sich dieser Shikaidou an sie heranmachen, würde er nicht mehr lange leben!  
  
Weil ich sonst auch nichts vorhatte, ging ich zum Krankenhaus meines Vaters. Vielleicht würde mir das ein wenig Abwechslung bringen.  
  
Ich ging durch einen Flur auf der Suche nach meinem Dad, da sah ich ihn wieder. Dort stand Shikaidou und war im Begriff, Maron zu berühren. Ich rannte los und packte seine Hand.  
  
„Fass sie nicht an!"  
  
„Chiaki, was machst du denn hier?" fragt Maron verblüfft. Ich zog sie ein Stück näher zu mir.  
  
„Du bist aus der Klasse A, nicht?" wollte Shikaidou wissen und sah mich an. Dieser Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
„Ja, ich bin Chiaki Nagoya. Könnten Sie bitte aufhören, unschuldigen Schülerinnen nachzustellen?" Ich blickte ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
„CHIAKI!!!! Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass es nicht so ist!!" rief Maron entrüstet.  
  
„Ich bin bloß ein Freund ihres Vaters, das ist alles." Wieder dieser Blick...  
  
„Marons Vater?" fragte ich verwundert. Woher kannte er ihn?  
  
„Ja." Er kam näher und flüsterte: "Und du solltest auch aufhören. Nachts Spielchen zu spielen ist sehr gefährlich."  
  
Er wusste es, er wusste es!! Wer zum Teufel war er???  
  
Da hätte ich es bemerken müssen, hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht der war, der er zu sein vorgab. Nun quälen mich jeden Augenblick die Schuldgefühle. Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen vor diesem Monster!  
  
Alles was ich hier sehe, erinnert mich an sie, an ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln...das alles werde ich nie wieder sehen. Der Mond scheint auf mich herab und versucht mich zu trösten, doch für meine schwarze Seele gibt es keinen Trost.  
  
Am Abend traf ich sie wieder, diesmal standen wir uns als Gegner gegenüber. Der kleine Junge, den sie im Krankenhaus besucht hatte, war von einem Dämon besessen.  
  
Ich sah wie sie durch das Fenster in das Zimmer des Jungen schlüpfte. Sie hatte den Teufel schnell gefunden und ließ einen weißen Pin erscheinen.  
  
„AAAHHHH! Sindbad!!" kreischte mir Access ins Ohr. „Gleich setzt sie ihn Schachmatt!!"  
  
„Es ist mir egal..."  
  
„Warum bist du dann hier?!?" faucht der kleine schwarze Engel.  
  
Weil ich sie beschützen wollte....  
  
„Ich werde dich verbannen!" rief Jeanne und warf ihren Pin.  
  
Plötzlich erschienein helles Licht und der Pin zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Sie schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie ich, denn auch sie starrte dorthin, wo gerade noch der Pin gewesen war. Dann hörten wir die Stimme.  
  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du weiter die Dämonen bannst, Jeanne!"  
  
„Wer bist du?" schrie die Diebin in Dunkelheit.  
  
Ein vollkommen in schwarz gekleideter Mann erschien.  
  
„Ich bin der Ritter Satans, Noin!"  
  
Jeanne blickte ihn fassungslos an. Damit hatte sie, und ich auch, nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Jeanne, dieser Junge macht es nicht mehr lange." Er deutete auf das Krankenhausbett. „Jetzt lebt er nur dank des bösen Geistes, der ihn besessen hat --- mit anderen Worten, wenn du den Dämon bannst, wird sein Leben in höchster Gefahr sein. Kannst du jetzt immer noch dein Schachmatt sprechen?"  
  
Ich sah wie Jeanne mit sich kämpfte und wusste, dass es heute kein Schachmatt geben würde.  
  
Ich sah sie am nächsten Tag wieder, als sie kurz davor war, zu Shikaidou ins Auto zu steigen. Ich fragte Maron, warum sie sich dauernd mit ihm abgab und sah sein boshaftes Grinsen, als sie erklärte, sie würden zusammenarbeiten. Ich wollte ihr meine Hilfe anbieten, aber wurde von ihm unterbrochen. Meine Abneigung gegen ihm wuchs mit jedem Mal, dass ich ihn sah...  
  
Nachdem die beiden gefahren waren, wandte ich mich an Access.  
  
„Ich werde aufhören, Sindbad zu sein!"  
  
„Warum?!?" fragte er ziemlich entsetzt.  
  
„Damit ich endlich ein Leben führen kann, in dem ich Maron lieben darf! Und jetzt auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Ich hatte wirklich vorgehabt aufzuhören, aber Access hat es mir doch ausreden können. Im Endeffekt hat es mir auch nichts genützt. Meine Aufgabe war es gewesen, Maron davon abzuhalten, weiter eine Kaitou zu sein und ich hatte versagt, wie ich auch versagt hatte, sie zu beschützen...  
  
Ich liege in meinem Bett und das fahle Licht des Mondes scheint ins Zimmer. Ich versuche zu schlafen, aber zu viele Gedanken halten mich wach. Wie lange habe ich schon nicht mehr richtig gut geschlafen? Es muss Jahrhunderte her sein...  
  
Am nächsten Abend waren wir wieder im Krankenhaus. Jeanne war schon vor mir da und ich sah sie mit diesem Noin sprechen. Ich wusste nicht, über was sie gesprochen hatten, aber ich sah Marons entsetzten Gesichtsausruck und begann den Ritter des Teufels zu hassen.  
  
Ich hatte schon mehrmals versucht, sie davon abzubringen, eine Kaitou zu sein, aber ergebnislos.  
  
„Wenn du nicht mit dem Stehlen aufhörst, werde auch ich nicht aufhören, die Dämonen zu sammeln! Ich werde ihn Schachmatt setzten, egal was es mir abverlangt!"  
  
Sie blickte mich entschlossen an.  
  
„Weißt du, was passieren wirst, wenn du dein Schachmatt sprichst?" fragte sie mich.  
  
„Ich weiß es."  
  
„Zen wird sterben"  
  
„Auch das weiß ich." Sagte ich ihr, entschlossen, sie vor dem Dämon zu schützen.  
  
Jetzt wusste sie, wie ernst es mir war.  
  
„Ich werde Zen beschützen." Ernst blickte sie mich an. „Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an. Komm her!"  
  
In diesem Moment verschwand Noin.  
  
Ich ließ etwa 25 meiner schwarzen Pins erscheinen und versuchte, den Dämon zu bannen, aber Jeanne zerschnitt sie alle mit ihrem Gymnastikband.  
  
Als ich einen weiteren Pin erscheinen ließ, war sie mit einem Satz auf einmal ganz nah bei mir und sah mir in die Augen. Sie zückte ihren Fächer und stieß mich von sich.  
  
Wir kämpften eine ganze Zeit lang und sie versuchte mit all ihren Mitteln, mich vom Schachmatt abzuhalten.  
  
„Wenn du den bösen Geist unbedingt haben willst, kriegst du ihn, aber noch nicht jetzt!"  
  
Ich ließ mich nicht beeindrucken, bis ich auf einmal Finn eine Warnung schreien hörte.  
  
Zen war aufgestanden und griff sie mit einem heftigen Windstoß an, doch Jeanne landete sicher.  
  
Immer weiter griff der Junge Jeanne an, die ihm auswich, bis er plötzlich zusammenbrach. Das musste sein Herz gewesen sein, dass der Belastung nicht standhielt.  
  
Jeanne lief mit einem Schrei zu ihm und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, doch er war nicht davon abzubringen. Mit einem weiteren Stoß ließ er Jeanne gegen eine Wand prallen. Sie blieb geschwächt liegen.  
  
Ich war gerade im Begriff, ihren Namen zu rufen, sah aber dann meine Chance gekommen, das Schachmatt zu sprechen. Jeanne wollte mich abhalten, aber sie war zu schwach. Ich ließ einen schwarzen Pin erscheinen und warf ihn auf das Bild.  
  
Plötzlich kam Jeanne angerannt, mit einer Kraft, die ich noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte und fing den Pin mit ihrer Hand ab.  
  
„Das lasse ich nicht zu!" schrie sie mir entgegen.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien Zen wieder er selbst zu sein, als er Maron in Jeanne erkannte. Diese kroch auf ihn zu, glücklich, dass ihm nichts geschehen war.  
  
Jetzt war meine Chance. Diesmal traf der Pin das Bild und der Dämon war verbannt.  
  
Jeanne schrie entsetzt auf, als Zen geschwächt zu Boden fiel. Tränen rannen ihren Wangen herab. Sie weinte um den Jungen, an dessen Tod ich Schuld war....  
  
Ich konnte es nicht länger aushalten und machte mich aus dem Staub, ich wollte nicht ihrer verzweifelten Augen sehen, das hätte ich nicht ertragen.  
  
Zu Hause stand ich in voller Bekleidung unter der Dusche und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Es war sowieso zu spät für ihn, sein Herz war schon zu sehr besessen gewesen. Er hatte Finn, einen Engel für Menschen unsichtbar, gesehen, das war der Beweis, wie unmenschlich er schon war. Ich wollte ihn wenigstens als Mensch sterben lassen...  
  
Aber alle Versuche waren vergeblich. Noch heute lastet diese Schuld schwer auf mir. Damals habe ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, Maron zu beschützen, doch heute weiß ich, dass es Noin gewesen war, der Zen kontrolliert hatte. Hätte ich gesehen, wie er uns von draußen beobachtet hatte, hätte ich ihn gleich dort getötet, dann hätte Maron nicht...  
  
Nein, ich kann diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen, zu schmerzhaft sind die Erinnerungen daran.  
  
Ich wälze mich in meinem Bett und langsam überkommt mich ein leichter Schlaf, der mich mit Träumen über meine Vergangenheit plagt.  
  
Warum bin ich nicht für sie da gewesen? Warum bin ich nicht im Krankenhaus geblieben und habe auf Maron gewartet? Hätte ich es getan, könnte sie noch bei mir sein. Aber durch mein Versagen hatte sie dieser Shikaidou in die Finger bekommen...  
  
Später traf ich mich mit meinen Vater, Kagura und Yashiro und mein Kreuz fing an zu reagieren. Es musste Kagura sein, denn Yashiro und mein Dad waren schon besessen gewesen. Ich hatte Maron seit dem nicht mehr gesehen, aus Angst, sie würde mich hassen und mir meine Tat nicht verzeihen und wunderte mich, ob sie noch wegen dem Dämon erschien.  
  
Es ging eigentlich alles sehr schnell. Jeanne tauchte an diesem Abend zwar auf, doch sie hatte wohl entschlossen, sich nicht einzumischen, sondern sah mich nur mit einem seltsam melancholischen Blick an. Ich fragte mich, ob sie von mir enttäuscht war, weil ich den Dämon in Zen verbannt hatte, doch dieser Blick schien irgendwie nicht das auszudrücken, sondern eine andere Art von Traurigkeit.  
  
Ich bannte den Dämon und verschwand wieder, alles in allem war es ziemlich unspektakulär.  
  
Wo Maron hingegangen war, wusste ich nicht.  
  
Es war ein paar Tage später. Ich saß vor meinem PC und erledigte einige Sachen für die Schule. Access umarmte im Schlaf ein Kissen und träumte von Finn. Ich musste lächeln, als ich ihn so vergnügt mit dem Kissen kuscheln sah.  
  
Trotzdem fühlte ich mich an diesem Abend nicht sehr wohl. Irgendeine Art Bedrohung lag in der Luft, die ich aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Access hatte keine Dämonen gefunden und sonst war auch alles ruhig. Vielleicht zu ruhig.  
  
Ich hielt es drinnen nicht mehr aus und ging auf meinen Balkon um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Die Nacht war sternenklar, aber bitterkalt. Doch das war mir egal, die Kälte lenkte mich ein wenig von Maron ab. Irgendwie machte ich mir ein wenig Sorgen um sie. Seit dem Vorfall mit Zen wirkte sie immer niedergeschlagen und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihr helfen konnte.  
  
Ich stütze mich auf das Geländer und ließ meinen Gedanken freien Lauf, als ich plötzlich aus Marons Appartement einen lauten Schrei vernahm.  
  
Nun hielt mich nichts mehr und ich stürmte in ihre Wohnung. Was ich sah, werde ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. Dieses Bild hatte sich auf ewig in meine Gedanken eingebrannt. Maron lag auf ihrem Sofa und ihre Kleidung war ihr teilweise vom Leib gerissen oder zerrissen worden. Auf ihr lag Shikaidou mit offenen Haaren. Jetzt fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Er war Noin!!  
  
Ich sah wie sich sein Becken bewegte, hörte Marons verzweifelte Schreie und sah, wie sie versuchte ihn von sich zu werfen. Da wusste ich sofort, was er tat! In meinem Kopf legte sich ein Schalter um und mein logisches Denken wurde ausgeschaltet. Ich wurde nur noch von meiner unbändigen Wut geleitet, als ich ihn mit Wucht vom Sofa riss. Mit all meiner Kraft schlug ich ihm die geballte Faust ins Gesicht und in den Magen. Immer und immer wieder, bis ich erschöpft zusammenbrach. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sich schon viel früher nicht mehr bewegt hatte.  
  
Ich atmete heftig, als ich mich aufraffte und zu Maron kroch, die an der Wand lehnte. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Sie weinte aber kein Schluchzen war zu vernehmen. Die Tränen rannen einfach über ihr Gesicht. Ich sprach sie an und sie hob den Kopf.  
  
Sie sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mich noch jetzt nachts in meinen Träumen heimsucht. Aus ihren Augen sprach die totale Verzweiflung und ich sah, dass sie sämtlicher Lebenswille verlassen hatte. Ich rief ihren Namen, aber sie schien mich nicht zu hören. Ich versuchte sie zu trösten und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber als meine Hand ihre Schulter berührte, fing sie an zu schreien und wäre weiter zurückgewichen, hätte sie nicht an der Wand gesessen. Sie wurde richtig hysterisch und stieß mich von sich.  
  
Das war zu viel für mich und ich spürte wie die Tränen in mir hochstiegen. Ich hatte seit dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht mehr geweint und hatte mir geschworen es auch nie wieder zu tun, aber Maron in diesem Zustand zu sehen, brach mir das Herz.  
  
Ich versuchte erneut sie anzusprechen.  
  
„Maron, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Sie reagierte nicht darauf. Ich näherte mich ihr noch ein Stückchen und wollte sie kurz an der Schulter berühren, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, doch als sie sah, wie sich meine Hand ihr näherte, wurde sie wieder panisch. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte.  
  
„Maron, bitte." Meine Stimme zitterte. „Maron, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Als sie das hörte, blickte sie mich kurz ein und für einen Moment war wieder Leben in ihre Augen gekehrt. Ihr Blick war warm und zärtlich, doch nach einem Augenblick wurde er wieder leer und stumpf.  
  
Plötzlich erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung ihres Balkons. Sie ging langsam und gebückt, als würde sie die Last dieses Ereignisses erdrücken. Sie öffnete die Türe und trat in die kalte Nacht hinaus. Obwohl sie nur so wenig anhatte, schien ihr die Kälte vollkommen egal zu sein.  
  
Sie blickte zum Mond und hatte sich auf das Gelände gestützt. Ich stellte mich neben sie und sah sie einfach nur an, während mir die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, ohne das ich sie aufhalten konnte.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu mir um. Sie sah mir lange in die Augen und wieder wurde ihr Blick klar und warm.  
  
„Chiaki..." Es schien sie sehr viel Mühe zu kosten, diese wenigen Worte zu sprechen.  
  
„Danke für alles. Gott hat mich verlassen, aber du nicht." Immer wieder legte sie eine Pause ein, als schien sie um jedes Wort kämpfen zu müssen.  
  
„Ich wünschte, du wärst früher da gewesen." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft.  
  
„Ich liebe dich! Es tut mir leid."  
  
Das war das letzte, was sie sagte und mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ich nicht erwartet hatte, schwang sie sich über das Geländer und stürzte in die Tiefe.  
  
Ich schrie, versuchte sie zu packen, doch es war zu spät. Bevor sie auf dem Boden aufprallte, wandte ich mich ab. Meine Glieder waren zu schwach mich zu tragen und ich sank in mich zusammen. Bevor mich gnädige Schwärze umfing sah ich, wie Noin mich boshaft angrinste und verschwand.  
  
Ich bin seit dem nie wieder zum Kaitou geworden und auch Noin hat sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es die letzten fünfzehn Jahre, heute ist ihr Todestag, ausgehalten habe, was mich am Leben erhalten hat. Am Anfang waren es vielleicht Miyako und Yamato, die mich ein wenig stützten und mit denen ich meine Trauer teilen konnte. Doch haben sie nie die ganze Wahrheit erfahren...Sie haben vor Jahren schon die Stadt verlassen. Der einzige, der mir noch geblieben ist, ist Access. Auch wenn er schon seit langem wieder im Himmel ist, kommt er mich doch manches Mal besuchen.  
  
Es ist Abend, wieder kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Es ist schon wie ein Ritual für mich, jeden Abend auf den Balkon zu gehen, und der Sonne auf ihrem Weg hinter den Horizont zuzusehen. So begebe ich mich auch heute dort hin, um meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
  
Plötzlich sehe ich, wie mir eine bläulich leuchtende, kleine Kugel entgegenschwebt. Es ist Access! Ich freue mich über seinen Besuch, denn er weiß jedes Mal etwas neues zu erzählen. Mittlerweile ist er zu einem „wahren Engel" geworden und seine menschengroße Gestalt wirkt sehr imposant. Wir sitzen zusammen auf dem Balkon und schwelgen in gemeinsamen Erinnerungen.  
  
Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung fliegt uns ein Geschoss entgegen, dem wir beide nur mit äußerster Mühe ausweichen können. Ich höre ein gehässiges Lachen und ich weiß, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Die Wut steigt in mir auf und droht mich zu überschwemmen.  
  
Da kommt er auch schon! NOIN!  
  
Mit Access' Hilfe verwandle ich mich nach so langer Zeit wieder in Sindbad. Endlich ist die Zeit gekommen, Marons Tod zu sühnen, endlich kann ich mich von der Last befreien, dieses Monster damals entwischen lassen zu haben!  
  
Er schwebt vor uns und ein böses Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht. Nun hält mich nichts mehr. Ich bin mir meiner Fähigkeiten durchaus noch bewusst! Mit einem Schrei der Wut und auch der Verzweiflung, die die aufwallende Erinnerung mit sich bringt, stürze ich mich auf dieses Ungeheuer. Meinen Dolch habe ich in der Hand, bereit zuzustechen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bietet.  
  
In einer Umklammerung wie ein Liebespaar fallen wir zu Boden. Ich lande auf ihm, aber mit einem Energiestoß schleudert er mich einige Meter zurück. Er ist stark, das weiß ich und er weiß es auch; das könnte seine Schwäche sein.  
  
Wir kämpfen lange und erbittert, doch keiner zeigt dem Gegenüber eine Blöße. Immer wieder fügen wir einander kleinere Verletzungen zu, doch keinem von uns ist bis jetzt der große Schlag gelungen. Es ist ein schwerer Kampf und ich weiß, dass es vielleicht der letzte ist, den ich ja austragen werde...  
  
Als es ungünstig um mich steht, kommt mir plötzlich Access zu Hilfe, der sich eigentlich nicht einmischen wollte. Ich brülle ihn an, dass es mein Kampf sei und er sich gefälligst rauszuhalten habe, worauf er sich ein wenig gekränkt zurückzieht. Ich weiß genau, dass er mir nur helfen wollte, aber wenn ich das jetzt nicht allein schaffe, werde ich nie mit der Vergangenheit fertig!  
  
Ich war nur für einen Moment abgelenkt, doch Noin sah seinen Vorteil und sammelte seine ihm noch verbliebene Kraft, um sie in einem Schlag gegen mich einzusetzen. Zu spät kann ich reagieren und werde mit voller Wucht getroffen und gegen eine Hausfassade geschleudert. Ich spüre, dass ich mich ernsthaft verletzt habe, das Atmen fällt mir sehr schwer und ich kann nicht mehr aufstehen. Es war wohl wirklich mein letzter Kampf. Aber aufgegeben habe ich noch nicht!  
  
Noin schwebt in seinem Triumph über mir und lacht mich aus. Er streut Salz in meine Wunden, lässt mich wissen, wie sehr ich versagt habe, Maron zu beschützen. Doch ich bin noch nicht geschlagen...  
  
Er legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lacht. Jetzt ist meine Chance gekommen, auf diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit habe ich gewartet. Seine Überheblichkeit wird ihm jetzt das Leben kosten, das schwöre ich.  
  
Ich gebe mir noch eine Sekunde, um zu zielen, dann werfe ich den Dolch. Er trifft ihn mitten in die Brust. Noin zuckt zusammen und sieht ungläubig an sich hinunter. Auch Teufel sind nicht unsterblich, dass spürt er nun am eigenen Leib. Wie ein Stein fällt er zu Boden und bleibt regungslos liegen. Ich sehe, wie seine Brust sich im Kampf mit dem Tod noch ein letztes Mal hebt und senkt und dann still steht.  
  
Ich liege immer noch an der Hausfassade. Die Augen habe ich geschlossen; ich spüre, wie das Leben mich verlässt. Ich schmecke Blut und meine Schmerzen sind groß, doch ich bin glücklich. Ich habe Marons Tod rächen können!  
  
Access kniet neben mir und ruft meinen Namen, schüttelt mich, doch ich fühle und höre ihn kaum noch. Zu weit bin ich nun schon vom Leben entfernt. Als mein Herz seine letzten Schläge schlägt, höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme. Es ist Maron! Ihre Gestalt taucht auf, sie ist wunderschön. Ihre Haare trägt sie nun völlig offen und ein weißes Gewand betont ihren schönen Körper. Aus ihrem Rücken wächst ein mächtiges Paar weißer Schwingen. Sie ist also auch ein wahrer Engel...wieso hat Access es mir nie erzählt? Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht, dass ich mir selbst das Leben nahm.  
  
Maron nimmt meine Hand und spricht sanft zu mir, aber ich verstehe sie nicht. Doch ihre Augen, die Strahlen wie der Morgentau im Licht der Sonne, und ihr warmes Lächeln, dass so voller Liebe ist, sagen mir alles, was ich wissen muss. Ich greife ihre Hand ein wenig fester und lasse mich von ihr in ein warmes, helles Licht führen. Das muss das Paradies sein, in dem ich endlich meinen Frieden finde, ohne Albträume und Sorgen.  
  
Ich bemerkte Access jedoch nicht, der mit einem glücklichen Lächeln hinter uns herflog.  
  
Endlich waren wir alle wieder vereint.... 


End file.
